creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Cthulhumas 2013 Collaboration
Welcome to the 2013 Cthulhumas collaborative writing project! Official Rules * You may only write one paragraph (5 - 10 complete sentences). * You may only write once. * You must continue the story (No unexpected off topic paragraphs). * You must leave your signature after the paragraph you wrote. * The contest will last until 12:00 AM (UTC) on January 1st 2014. * Be creative, this is a creepypasta not an action film. Prompt As the long lost city of R'lyeh rises from the depths once more scientists are intrigued and embark on an expedition to investigate. Little do they remember to study their Lovecraftian literature before setting sail. Waiting for them is more than the opprotunity of a lifetime. Meanwhile on the roof tops of R'lyeh, a certain ninja stretched and cracked his neck, wondering and pondering where is friend Rylee lay. When he saw the city rise from the depths, he decided to explore and became more fascinated even after climbing all those steps. However he knew he had no time to lose, so he bounded and leaped to across the bay, hoping his lover wouldn't take his head away. He finally reached a darkened area, where he found the corpse of a man who died of malaria. Instantly he felt the familiar cold of her touch, it was Lady Death, whom he loved very much. He gave her the the present, her knowing it was going to be pleasant. However when she opened it was a bit of a shock, cause all that there was, was a little black box. So the ninja got on one knee and revealed the surprise, inside was a ring that came at a heavy price. He asked her and she said yes, kissing under the moon as they were full of bliss. "Merry christmas Irish." She said lovingly, "Merry Christmas to you too my lovely reaper." They kissed one last time, before they both disappeared into the night, both forever entwined. ~~~~irishninja0 Then the story was told, all through the night of Christmas Eve. Though, the story was passed down as a fable; which no one believed in. Until one day, a young child with an ambition so wild, believed in his hearings of the two. Upon sneaking outside after midnight to spend some alone time from his family, who had no faith in him whatsoever. Upon walking around in his hometown of R'lyeh, where the mist was thick, he had seen a shadow of the two. As he walked towards it, with a curiosity, the mist had cleared. It seemed as though it was a mirage, or simply his "imagination" running wild. Then the boy, sighing, distrusted his belief of this simple fact of the two. ~~~~Fatal Disease The towering entrance to the city comes into sight and already a dense blanket of fog lingers above the surface of the water. The vessel touches ground and the unnerving silence is quickly halted by whispering echoes dancing around the gargantuan structures 'Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn'. The chief of the expedition, Dr. Jules Franklin sets the first human steps on this fel-touched ground and upon first inspection of the shrouded city he takes notice to the oddly shaped silhouettes forming a horizon in the deep fog which seems to thicken further on into the derelict, augmented metropolis. These structures...they're holding something. The team, already unsettled, follow Dr. Franklin who would break the mist just barely with a flashlight. Towards the first district, which the team would already nickname, the R'lyeh vaults they went. - epicsamster Story